Mixed CD
by clow-san
Summary: Because even Hades have Persephone by his side.
1. Track 1: Collision

A/N: Yeah. Something new I guess. Hehehe. This one happened pre-anime, so no spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield21

Track 1: Collision

She crossed her arms and refused to let him intimidate her. Like he did to almost everybody at their school. This boy with his heavy artillery, his bleach blonde hair and his little black notebook. "You're not wearing your uniform properly." She stated, leveling out her voice, hoping that perhaps if she was calm the boy would listen to her.

He spared her a glance. "You again." He sneered. "What are you? A member of the fucking fashion police?"

"Hi-ruma..." the gentle Kurita whispered, shakily beside him. She never knew why a kind boy like him would hang out with _him._

"No." She replied. "I'm a member of the school disciplinary committee. It's my job."

"Your job? So it's your fucking job to nag everybody?" He said with a smirk. "Huh? Fucking girl?"

Her eyes narrowed at the profanity-sweetened statement. "Please don't call me that. And please wear your tie."

He faced her fully now and leaned in closer. "Make me."

A triumphant smile grazed her lips as her hand pulled a tie from her skirt's pocket. Swiftly she placed it around his neck, tying it skillfully and remembering to pull it extra tightly. His slight choke did not escape her attention. "There. Doesn't that look nicer... Hiruma...-kun" She turned in her heels a satisfied expression on her face.

One battle won.


	2. Track 2: Collision:Devil Remix

A/N: This one is basically the first chapter in Hiruma's POV. Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield21

Track 2: Collision: Devil Remix

"You're not wearing your uniform properly."

That voice. A slight grin appeared on his face. _Ah. It's show time. _He glanced sideways. Sure enough she was there. The little spitfire of a girl, with more balls than the whole population of their school combined.

"You again." He sneered. "What are you? A member of the fucking fashion police?"

"Hi-ruma..." Kurita whispered beside him, trying to disipitate the tension before it even begun.

"No." She replied, not backing off one bit. "I'm a member of the school's disciplinary committee. It's my job."

He picked the words that he knew would most annoy the girl. "You're job? So it's your job to fucking nag everybody?" He smirked "Huh? Fucking girl?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Please don't call me that. And please wear your tie."

He faced her fully now and leaned in closer. The girl did not budge. "Make me."

He fought to keep his face straight as he saw her smile, her hands were quick. The next thing he knew a piece of fabric was around his neck and was pulled a little tighter than necessary.

"There. Doesn't that look nicer... Hiruma...-kun." She turned around and walked away.

He was left, a little surprise. He reached for the tie and loosened it a bit. The little spitfire of a girl had some tricks up her sleeves he had to admit. Maybe he could use her later. Maybe he'll let her win. _For now_.


	3. Track 3: Penny for Your Thoughts

A/N: Hehehe. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate reviews. So if you like what is written please do review. Or if you have constructive criticism I'd take that too.

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21, because if I did I'd make Hiruma kiss Mamori silly! Ya-Ha!

Track 3: Penny for Your Thoughts

"How about this one?"

He lifted his head from his laptop, and grimaced. "Too fucking dark."

He barely finished his statement but she was already moving back to their walk-in closet. A little smirk appeared on his face, she had ask him to help her pick the perfect stockings to match her newly brought dress, that she would be wearing for his coach's wife's birthday party. Not that it mattered, she had great legs and it fucking gives him intense pleasure to see her in different stockings. But of course he wouldn't say that out loud, it would ruin the fun.

"What do think about this one?" She said as she twirled a little, sending her skirt flying upwards a bit. That made him clear his throat a bit.

She lifted her eyebrow and her lips curved up into a knowing smile. He ran a hand through his hair. His fun was revealed. "I like the color..." he said. "But something a lot lighter."

A moment later, she returned in their bed room with a bag, which contained what looked like all her stockings in the closet. She dumped it in their bed.

"With your critical eye, I think we won't agree on anything."

" I have time" He said as casually as he could. He snapped his laptop close and put it aside.

"I know." She replied. "But to save time." She placed her right foot in the gap between his knees and reached beneath her skirt. She then begun to slide the stockings she was wearing down very, very slowly. "I'll just change here,"

And Hiruma Yoichi was never happier to sit back and watch.


	4. Track 4: Silence: MinusOne

A/N: wow! talk about a late late update! hehehe. Sorry about that, been busy these couple of weeks.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and fave this.

Disclaimer: Don't own eyeshield 21

Track 4: Silence:Minus-One

No words were exchange between them. Not that there were words to be exchange. Everything was settled in the locker room. He won and she needed to obey him without question and so she did.

Her hands shook as she placed his helmet over his head, then as gently as she could she reached the strap and locked it securely on the side. He was breathing slowly because if he did anything too fast the pain would render him immobile, and they would not want that to happened.

Her hands lingered on his shoulders. Every single cell in her body was screaming for her to stop him, to drag him back to the locker room and to tie him down so that he would lay still and rest. But he would probably find a way to break free. Nothing could stop him from getting back in the field, from guiding him teammates, from winning. Nothing. Not even a broken arm.

She rested her head on his back for a brief moment, then turned on her heels. Her task was done. She dared not look back at him. She might just lose it.

No words were exchanged between them but the message couldn't be any clearer.

_Win._


	5. Track 5: Fairytale? Not!

A/N: Hehehe! It's been a while! My God I can't help it so many school works. College just sucks out the life in you. Hehehe! But anyway an update is an update. Thanks to everybody who faved this! So without futher ado! And oh yeah, review would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield21

Track 5: Fairy Tale? Not!

When she was younger Mamori had this fairly good idea on how her first kiss would be like. It would happen after a great date, dinner and movie, the works. It would be a chaste goodnight kiss on her lips in front of her house. It would be with a guy who is sweet, kind and smart. And funny too. The type of guy that was prominent in the fairy tales she read. The ones who rescues the princess from the evil, evil villain.

Or somewhere along those lines.

But she was sure she never thought her first kiss would occur in an empty hotel hallway, miles away from home, at one in the morning between two wall lights in the small space that the security camera could not see .

Or that she would be kissing the villain whom her prince was supposed to save her from.

Or that she would be somehow irritated that nobody said that the villain was a real great kisser, was very attractive and a lot sexy when he growls. That it annoyed her that nobody mentioned that the villain was extremely smart and in his own way, terribly sweet and kind. And that nobody thought that maybe, just maybe the princess was not abducted but in reality joined the villain on her own free will.

Or that when they finished kissing, the first thing she would say was, _So does this mean we're dating now? _

Or that the said villain would answer, _Aren't we fucking dating already?_

* * *

A/n: I'm now accepting prompts! hihihi!


	6. Track 6: Seasons of Love

A/n: I was inspired by the song Seasons of Love from the movie Rent. So I think it will be nice if you listen to it too. This story is best viewed in the ½ setting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Track 6: Seasons of Love

Hiruma always did like numbers.

So after 318 football games together, he had asked her to marry him.

That is an average of 30 games per year. 296 victories. Roughly 3,216 touchdowns. Around 10,800 hours of training (not including his hell camp training), 14,080 hours of brainstorming for strategies and numerous steaming cups of black coffee and freshly baked creampuffs.

It is also over 3500 kisses (first one was in America after the World Youth Championship), 3 major fights (countless little arguments), 113 movies in theaters, 521 planned dates and 8 anniversaries before he arrived to that one heart stopping realization that he wanted her to stay.

So he tells her, in what she will later say as the most unromantic way possible, "I want to get married."

It takes her 5 seconds to reply. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"It depends. Are you willingly to have 12 kids?"

She smiles, immediately catching his drift. "A football team huh? I want a Shinto wedding though."

"Then it's a fucking deal."

Thus after 87,658 hours since she first joined his cause. She became his wife.


	7. Track 7: He Bleeds Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Track 7: He Bleeds Red

The Five Times Hiruma Yoichi Fell in Love

**First**

He was ten. Blacked-haired and impressionable. She was older and was played by twenty-two men. Not that he cared. She challenged his brain, just like the way Shogi does.

He got lifted by the scruff of his shirt then and was dragged away from the field.

He later learned her name was American Football.

**Second**

He was thirteen too young (though did not look like it), too over his head and still black-haired. She was eighteen and the one who gave him both his piercing. She was half American and something about her blond hair and round hips that captivated him.

It started too suddenly, one moment she was admiring his ears (he had let her touch them) and the next he had his back against the wall. There was kissing and she was guiding his inexperienced hands and he felt adrenaline running through his veins. And he thought maybe this is love.

He returned the next day with a pair of earrings (he thought she would like them) and she was gone. "Went to America. Yesterday was her last day."

He ignored the tightening in his chest and walked away.

That night he bleached his hair blond.

**Third**

She was a spitfire of a girl and she was fifteen a few months younger than he was. With blue eyes blazing she asked him if he could _please _stop terrorizing the other students for the 100th time and he did what he did 99 times before.

He taunted her and kept his eyes to her face. Because if he did not he would end up looking at her legs and fuck she had great legs.

"Nice girl." Musashi commented.

"Yeah. So nice she's a fucking pain in the ass."

Musashi snorted. "I sense tension. You like her don't you?"

"Shut up."

He did not have time for distractions. He thought.

Somehow, she made it possible to fit into his plans. It would take him two more years to actually grab her and kiss her. And when the nosey fucking Old Man would ask him why he only acted now he would lie.

"She ain't a fucking distraction now."

But at the back of his mind he knew that the only thing that kept him from moving (which was the irony of it all, because he had left so many women since then) was the image of his thirteen year old self at the front that piercing shop.

He needed to make sure she would stay. And she sealed her fate by saying yes to his marriage proposal.

**Fourth**

The fourth time Hiruma Yoichi fell in love it was with a boy.

He was one hour old with a mop of black hair and sharp blue eyes. Hiruma, twenty six at that time, cradled him in his arms. They had decided to name him, Yoh (elf, bewitching, the first kanji of his name). He thought it was appropriate because when the child opened his eyes something in Hiruma's chest jumped and he knew he was taken.

"He looks just like you." Mamori commented.

He smiled, really smiled. "Yeah."

He thought he would never love that intensely again.

He was wrong.

**Fifth**

He was twenty-nine and _they_ were three hours old. One was a boy, Mamoru, a male version of Mamori with black hair and green eyes and the other a girl, Yoko, who was a spitting image of Mamori.

He looked at Mamori and she was smiling. "We did good."

He walked towards her and kissed her. "Of course we did. We're fucking perfect."

"I love you."

He grinned. "I know."

* * *

A/n: Originally, the title of this chappie was "Human" but I thought of the time in the manga when Togano commented if Hiruma's blood is red, like he was confirming if Hiruma is actually human so I changed the title to "He Bleeds Red". Hahaha. Just random thought.


End file.
